WoFTP: Scarlet Hospitality
by SomethingLurks
Summary: The dragonets failed. Everything crumbled, leaving the five dragonets of prophecy alone and on the run from the many that wanted them dead, but fate had other plans. Sunny was captured by the Skywings and brought to face their queen, the newly re-crowned Scarlet. After a brief discussion, Scarlet also knows where the others are. And she is dying to have them as “guests”


WoFTP: Scarlet's Sampler of Suffering

Wings of Fire: Torture Porn~ That's pretty much what this series of stories is and are going to be. Just some venting stories to help me with some stuff that I figured maybe someone else might enjoy considering the lack of actual descriptions of all the plethora of deaths, torture, and violence throughout the WoF series. I mean, Fridge Horror can only satisfy for so long, sometimes it's nice just to see/read exactly what's happening bit by bit, no matter how gruesome. Just standard morbid curiosity. But anyways, I do hope you enjoy what I hope is moderately to semi-decently written Torture Porn to assault your emotions of Revulsion, Pity, Sorrow, Curiosity, and so many more~

This "story"contains a LOT of the following: Torture, Gore, Hopelessness, Agony, Tears, Pain, Eye Gouging, Finger Breaking, etc.

You get the idea. Enjoy~

"I didn't even have to start cutting! Just look at her!" Scarlet exclaimed joyously, her claws gripping the chin of the sobbing little sandwing. "Not a single scratch on her!" The red dragoness laughed loudly as she shook Sunny's head back and forth rapidly. "I merely threatened her with death and she gave up your location!" Scarlet looked over at a far wall where several bound dragons lay; all the dragonets of destiny, minus Glory, who Scarlet had somewhere else being prepared for a procedure.

"Let us go!" Demanded an anger filled voice, Tsunami's, the seawing having clawed off her muzzle to speak with one of her arms she'd managed to work free from the ropes binding her. "Let us go now and maybe we'll kill you quickly, skywing bitch! Where's Ruby, she'd love to tear out your throat!" The seawing snarled furiously, baring her teeth at the Queen as she began an attempt to escape the rest of her bindings.

Sunny's eyes clenched tightly closed, her face soaked with tears as her cheeks burned hot. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and look at her friends, she didn't want to see how they were looking at her as they learned that their betrayal was at the claws of a weak little dragonet shivering in utter despair and hopelessness, a dragonet that was supposed to be a trusted friend. She could just feel the hatred coming from them, boring into her very being. For awhile it grew quiet and for a brief moment Sunny hoped that maybe this was all a dream and this was the silence that comes just before you wake up when a sudden scream of pain shattered the silence. It was Tsunami's voice again, any hint of anger in it gone at that instant. Sunny's eyes snapped open to look over at the source only to see that Scarlet had lifted Tsunami up to hang her by her ropes on a hook dangling from the ceiling. A second look revealed why she had screamed and no sooner than Sunny had noticed the mangled finger on Tsunami's paw, the seawing wailed out again as the Queen snapped another one of the seawing's fingers backwards, the skywing's claws digging into Tsunami's blue scales as she struggled to pull her arm away, red streams of blood flowing down to drip onto to the stone floor.

"Ooh, I just am so thrilled to finally have all of you back to visit me. As you well know, I've retaken my rightful rule, no thanks to you, and now I have this dirtwing over there to thank for giving my welcome home presents! You're right though, my former daughter would have just loved to be here! I'm wishing I had kept her alive just a bit longer so I could make her watch this~" Scarlet practically shivered in bliss as she spoke, staring into Tsunami's tear stained eyes and relishing in the terror that filled them as the skywing moved her paw to a third finger on the seawing's paw, rubbing over it teasingly. "And look at you! Nothing more to say?!" Scarlet laughed as she started to lift that blue digit and push it the wrong direction, straining it against it limits. "Your offer was considerate though, but I think you'll enjoy my counter proposal. I DON'T let you go and I kill all of YOU extra extra slow~ Doesn't that sound thrilling?"

"PLEASE! ST.."

The skywing didn't wait for Tsunami to finish as she suddenly pushed back on that finger with force, the knuckles and bones cracking as they were contorted enough to touch the back of her finger to the back of her paw. Tsunami's scream seemed even louder this time, stopping a bit short as she started to cough on her own tears, the seawing's body trembling in agony and paralyzing fear.

"Stop!" Came a cry from the heavily bound mudwing, the chains he wore rattled with the struggles that had successfully been able to free his maw from his muzzle, the big dragon already crying from watching his friend being tortured and being unable to attack the one causing the pain. "Please, Stop! Leave her alone, please! Hurt me instead, I'll do anything you want. Just please let them go!" He pleaded in desperation as he squirmed in his bonds.

Scarlet snarled a bit at this interruption, releasing Tsunami's arm from her grasp as she turned towards the mudwing The seawing immediately pulled her injured hand close to herself, unable to do much of anything to dull the burning, throbbing pain coming from those broken and ruined fingers.

"Hurt you instead? That's the only part of your words that made any sense to me! Must just be that big, stupid mudbrain of yours confusing words and random noises again!" Scarlet grinned in glee at her own teasing insults as she paced over to the bound male. "You see-" She started, leaning down just a tad closer to the mudwing. "-why would I ever need to let any of you go? You've done nothing but ruin my life since we first met, ruined my FACE!" She roared, turning her head to glare down at the mudwing with the scarred side of her face. "And I hear you've been making things difficult for all of my friends too! So I don't think anything you could possibly offer me would be enough to repay your debts. Except maybe a few weeks or months of your time for our thrilling fun and games, then you can repay your debts in full via your lives~" The skywing explained to the mudwing with an unmistakable tone of excitement. "In fact, if there's one thing you need to learn fast is that the more whining and complaining I hear, the longer I'm just going to have to keep playing with you! Don't talk unless you're told to, It's my one rule." She stood back up as a smirk grew across her face. "But, since your so eager to be hurt, allow me to accommodate you~"

The skywing moved away from Clay and over to an assortment of shelves covered in wooden cases of varying sizes, glancing over the labelling until locating one bearing the seal of the new Dragon King, Darkstalker. She opened it up and reached inside to rummage through its contents before looking quite excited as she pulled out a collar made of a polished silvery metal that glinted in the light. Scarlet returned to the mudwing and sat down beside him. "I think you'll enjoy this. It's from an assortment of things courtesy of Darkstalker~ He sends his greetings and farewells." She lowered the collar towards Clay's neck, the mudwing recoiling in fear as he tried to pull his neck away from her.

"Please! No!" He whimpered out pathetically.

But the plea only made Scarlet grumble loudly. "Three moons! You mudwings really are stupid, aren't you? Do you not remember what I said?" She huffed as she placed one paw against Clay's head, holding it down firmly as she resumed adorning the male with the collar. "I hope I can assume you at least remember what's so special about you, correct? How your scales are immune to fire? Well, the same does not apply to cold~" She said with a snicker as she shut the collar shut around his neck with a click. "This collar was made just for you! See, you're going to start feeling colder and colder and colder. Eventually you'll get so cold your nerves will start dying, but don't worry! This collar won't let you freeze to death. No, you'll just lay there, shivering and shivering as every single nerve in your body alights with that delightfully awful feeling you get when your leg falls asleep, except ten times as worse. I hear it's a feeling akin to being stung by a sandwing barb!" She said giddily. "Stung over and over and over again~ I actually feel kind bad for everyone else here, you'll be having such a thrilling time over there I think your friends might feel a bit left out!"

Clay let out a long whine as he listened to her words, trembling heavily as he awaited the dreaded cold. And cold did come to him. First he felt a little chilly. Then he felt his teeth start to chatter and his limbs shiver. Soon his whole body was quivering in cold as frosted breath escaped his lungs with each exhale. Then the stinging began. The pure agony of it caught Clay off guard for a second, his roar of pain catching in his throat before finally forcing past in a weak cry, his body too cold to emit anything much louder. He clenched his eyes shut tight and tried to bear the torture, his tears freezing to his cheeks.

"See?!" Scarlet exclaimed happily. "He's having so much fun you guys, but I'm sorry to say I've only got one of those toys! But maybe later Clay will be kind enough to share, that is, if that stupid mudwing brain of his won't just forget manners and sharing exist or something like that." She shrugged her wings lightly before turning away from the shivering Mudwing and his hoarse cries. "Now! Who next? Any volunteers like our friend Clay?" She glanced around between the other dragonets before settling her gaze on Starflight. "Ah, nerdy no-eyes. I'd almost forgotten about you, do you want to tell me why you are being so quiet?! And so anti-social as well, hiding over there by yourself!" She said with a laugh, taking a few slow steps forward while making her talons clack a bit louder with footfall, just to watch the nightwing flinch every time he heard it.

Starflight had managed to press against a wall and slowly push himself back with his hind legs until he was snug in the corner as far away from the horrific noises as he could get, sniffling silently as he tried to block out his friends' sounds of torment. Hearing Scarlet address him directly made his blood run almost as cold as Clay's was now, heavier tears welling up from his sightless eyes as he tried to press further into the corner with a desperate hope that he was having a nightmare.

Scarlet gave a little snicker to herself as she watched the blind dragon's pathetic movements. "Here, I've got you a nice, comfortable place to lay down on over here. Let's get you over there now." She said with a grin as she moved up to him and gripped him by his rope bindings. With very little effort she dragged the struggling Nightwing over to the stone table that dominated the center of the room. "Remind me to thank Darkstalker for these ropes too, they make it so much easier to just move all of you around so I can do it myself instead of crowding this place up with guards." She muttered to noone in particular before giving a light grunt as she hefted the dragon onto the table as if he weighed next to nothing. The queen begam to undo his current bindings to secure his limbs to the table's four corners, taking her time as she slowly did one at a time, securing his neck, wings, and tail to the table while Starflight trembled, simply to scared to even try to struggle. He was certain that anything he tried would fail because of his disability. Soon enough Scarlet finished and stepped back to admire the black scaled dragon spread out before her. "That looks comfortable, I'm sure you're already relaxing! Now, why don't I help you get rid of some of your worries?~" She snickered, clearly enthusiastic for what was to come. Scarlet picked up a small box from the ground, setting it on the table next to Starflight's head and opening it to reveal an assortment of bladed tools and various other instruments. "Alright, I think I know just where to start!" She picked up a small, thin blade and held it up for a moment, admiring the way the light reflected off of the polished metal for a few seconds before shifting over Starflight's head. "This one is brand new too! It'll be nice and sharp, how thrilling!~"

Starfight tried to recoil as he felt the heat of her proximity and felt her hot breath washing over him, revulsion creeping in his mind as heard almost every other exhale the Queen maid contained a near silent moan. The revelation of just how much the vile Queen was enjoying this made him shudder even more on the cold table, his attempts to free himself in vain as he could barely even tug against the tight and firm cuffs. A defeated whine escaped softly through the muzzle that still bound his jaws almost painfully tight as he waited in horrified anticipation at the mention of something sharp, his lack of vision making the dread nearly unbearable.

Scarlet lifted her other paw, setting it down on the table by his head to lightly stroke a claw around the nightwing's eye ridges, letting the sharp tip grate over the texture. "Why do you even still have these in here? They don't even work anymore." The skywing asked with a tone in her voice that made Starflight scales crawl. He tried to pull free in desperation, his clouded eyes flicking back and forth in their sockets as he felt his panic rising.

"Useless!" She exclaimed. "I'm honestly about to do you a huge favor, so be a good smoke-breather and stay still." She suddenly gripped his snout with a paw tight while the other brought the blade closer to his frantic eyes. She hovered the blade over those orbs for a few seconds, waiting for the best moment before she plunged forward, stabbing straight into that orb. The soft organ offered little resistance against the blade as it sliced right through the greyed eye with a sickeningly wet noise. Starflight screamed in pure agony, the noise muffled by his muzzle but still remain loud enough to make both Tsunami and Sunny cringe as the lasted minutes.

Scarlet laughed ecstatically as she relished in the tormented cries of the worthless skywing that writhed before her, gradually twisting the blade in that eye as blood gushed from the wound, spilling from his socket dripping down the side of his head. The skywing then angled the blade to the side and rocked her wrist firmly, using the blade as a lever to forcibly pull the destroyed organ from its socket with a squelch and to more screams from the tortured Nightwing. Leaving the cluster of nerves still attached to the now exterior eye to let it dangle disgustingly against the side of Starflight's head, she then pulled the blade free from it victim to turn it over to his remaining eye. She repeated her actions, growling sofly in excitement as she let her anticipation build for a moment, letting the male's cries die down a bit before piercing the fragile structure of the second eye, this time rocking the now crimson blade back and forth inside that orb. She took a deep breath of satisfaction as this elicited another volley of wailing, the sound getting noticeably raspy as Starflight no doubt inured his vocal cords by the sheer force of his bellowing. With a sigh of disappointed finality, Scarlet twisted the blade and popped that eye from its home as well, leaving a horrific sight to behold as the nightwing lay there with both eyes hanging limply from their sockets.

Starflight felt faint, the last few minutes of existence being nothing beyond immense suffering, his muffled screams sounding hoarse and quieter now. He barely registered himself starting hyperventilating through his nostrils ,his mind now ironically blinded by the pain still blazing from the eyes as they remained attached gruesomely to his body. Starflight's mind was overwhelmed, darkness creeping in rapidly as he mercifully slipped into unconsciousness.

Scarlet was greatly enjoying the show the Nightwing gave her as he jerked and twitched in agony, shivering in pleasure at the noises of his torment. She had turned to her box and was shifting through its contents for her next tool to use when the noises fell silent. She snarled out in angered disappointment as the insolent male had passed out on her. "Unacceptable. Can't even handle a little torture! Three moons, I swear next time you won't be able to pass out." She growled before reluctantly retrieving a small golden earring from her box of tools, open the clasp to expose the needle. She reached down and closed the jewelry onto Starflight's ear, puncturing through it and causing a trail of blood until only a few seconds after she had placed it on him, his wounds began to stop bleeding and heal, leaving him back in the condition he was before she began, though his eyes remained swaying in their haunting positions. Scarlet gave the Nightwing a disgusted look before turning her glance back over to the seawing cowering as much as she could while hanging there.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, fish. I don't know why, this is positively thrilling for me!" She remarked, her eyes scanning over the room for a moment before they stopped to rest over the now ice-crusted mudwing, Clay's face seemingly frozen in a state a distress, the only sign of life from the big dragon was a very faint shivering and sporadic puffs of frost from his nostrils. "Oh, I know what you're sad about. I completely forgot we were rudely interrupted our play, I do apologize~ Let's pick back up where we left off, sound thrilling enough to keep your attention now?"

Tsunami trembled as she slowly rocked side to side from that rusted iron hook, the ropes burned from where they had been taunt against her scales for such a long time. The ropes where invulnerable as far as she was able to tell from trying to use one of the few uninjured claws on her freed arm to try in vain to cut herself free while the Queen had been occupied cutting into her friend. She gave up soon after the second arrayof screams from Starflight startled her and made her claw slip and ram her three shattered digits into her body, the seawing biting her own tongue to keep from making any noise, blood from the bite leaking over her jaw a bit, the crimson standing out among all the blue. By the time Starflight thankfully passed out her face stained with tears as she held her mangled paw close to her chest. Shame and despair filled her mind, shame that she had been to scared to try and say anything to save Starflight, and utter despair at the realization that no matter what she might have said it wouldn't have done anything. Tsunami averted her eyes as Scarlet looked over at her, trying not to let the fear inside her overwhelm her. She had to stay strong, had to stay strong for… Sunny… It was habit she thought of the sandwing, after such a long time of standing up for her and defending the youngest dragonet of their family. She felt anger growing inside, welling up as the fact they were all here suffering was that little bitch's fault. Her gaze shifted into one of fury as she stared at the sandwing, momentarily forgetting about anything else.

Sunny had curled up as much as she could, silently weeping as she rocked back and forth to try and think of something, anything positive. But she failed time after time. Just like she failed her friends and brought them to this place where she knew they would die. She clenched her eyes tight as her small body shook in remorse, the moment ran through her mind over and over. All Scarlet had done was threaten to slice her throat if she didn't give her the location of the last safe place for the dragonets. She clenched her claws tight, drawing blood as she cut into her own paw. All Scarlet would have done was cut her throat. A quick death and her friends would still be free. Instead, she cowered and submitted to Scarlet's demands out of fear, giving the queen the location while dooming herself and her friends to experience the last of their quickly shortening lives in torture and agony. Sunny shook heavily and cried, coughing on her tears lightly. She choked when she felt it, that hot wave of hatred being drilled into her skull. Despite her mind screaming for her not to, she lifted her head towards the source and locked eyes with Tsunami's.

Sunny broke.

Every single part of her body yearned to just die right there, that someone would just grab her horns and snap her neck. The way that her once good friend was looking at her now made her very soul shrivel and crack. She couldn't cry anymore, even though she felt like weeping oceans from her dried eyes. Her body just froze and the sandwing's mind stopped, no thoughts, no words, just absolutely pure hopelessness. She was all alone now. Her last remaining friends no longer cared about her. And Sunny just stared into those eyes, her own eyes vacant.

Scarlet paused her approach as she noticed Tsunami stare into Sunny in that short eye contact, chucking to herself in amusement as she took a few more steps to stop in front of the seawing. "What's this? Paying more attention to the one who betrayed you than to the one who is about to finish breaking the rest of your fingers?" The skywing shook her head as she sat down on her haunches and reached with a claw to grip the seawing's arm tight and pull it away from Tsunami's chest, Scarlet's other paw lifting to rub a finger along the remaining unbroken fingers on the dragonet's mangled paw. "Though, I have a thrilling offer for you~ You see your rainbow friend right there? Napping like the worthless rainwing she is?" Scarlet gave a sly grin as she gestured with a claw to the very secured and very drugged dragoness laying unconscious near the wall, the end of the multi-colored of a rainwing was visible, only there was a fair amount of blood covering Glory's and pooling on the floor under her snout. "I'll give you this opportunity to spare her the fun I had planned for her today iiiiif, and this is the thrilling part~, you tell me what punishment would would wish to inflict on your little traitor~ Hmm?~"

Those words snapped Sunny back into her body, her eyes filling with terror at the thought of enduring anything close to the pain that she'd already seen and heard inflicted on the others. But she thought of Glory and nodded her head to Tsunami to encourage her to take the deal and spare Glory at least a little pain, but the seawing had already turned without hesitation, or even seeing Sunny nod, to give the queen a firm yes. If there was anything left of Sunny's heart by this point, it just shattered as she witnessed Tsunami agree without a second thought, proving that the seawing thought Sunny was better off dead.

Scarlet jerked her head back in a fair amount of surprise at the instant response, not even a tiny pause to think, she just hadn't expected the famed dragonets of destiny to have turned on one of their own so quickly, the rapid unravelling of their connection made her giddy with excitement. "Thrilling! That's a good fishy!" She exclaimed happily. "Now, what does that mutt deserve?~" The skywing waved a claw over in Sunny's general direction, barely acknowledging her as her full attention was on the seawing's response. "Just know, there one tiny condition. If I don't think your choice is thrilling enough or causes too little pain, your pet rainwing will suffer for your mistake." Scarlet's her tone dropped, seriousness lurking behind her words as she gave a particularly menacing grin.

Tsunami gave a brief pause at the threat, her head nodding weakly in compliance as she furrowed her brow in concentration, searching relatively small library for hurting others for an idea, trying to focus on some way to hurt that sandwing. "Ri-rip out her cla-claws..." Tsunami forced out through her teeth, her jaws clenched tight from pain and anger as she watched Scarlet stroke fingers over her unbroken digits with dread..

The queen's face lit up in excitement at the idea and growled in approval. "That's a thrilling idea!~" The skywing exclaimed with a pleasant laugh as she turned her head to look at Sunny. The sandwing's bloodshot eyes were as wide as they could be as she shook her head back and forth rapidly, whimpering in distress as she tried to scoot away from the predatory skywing, her body curled up as much as she could as if that would help her.

"Look at that! Can't even endure some pain to spare one of her 'friends'! That's not very fair, now is it Sunny?" Scarlet let out a booming laugh at the sight of the sandwing's reaction, dropping Tsunami's arm from her claws and sauntering over to her assortment of boxes. "I've got a very special present for you~ Well, it's actually for Glory, but you get to borrow it for now~" She licked her lips in excitement as she reached back in the same crate Clay's collar came from to pull out a gold chain necklace with a large uncut onyx gem at the center. The skywing hummed an upbeat waltz melody quietly to herself as she returned to Sunny, grabbing the dragonet's ropes to pull her back from her pitiful escape attempt before grasping one of the sandwing's horns. Scarlet yanked Sunny's head upwards sharply to put it in a easier position to clasp the necklace on, but mostly just to hear the sandwing yelp as her head was twisted. The Queen's tight grasp of the smaller dragoness' horn kept that head angled at the ceiling as Scarlet began tease one of her sharp claws across the throat of the sandwing, taking great pleasure in feeling the way Sunny swallowed in fear and making her throat shift under those layers of skin and scale, enthralled with the pulsing of her jugular just centimeters under the surface as her claw slid over it. This lasted for a solid minute before the Queen moved on from that throat and secured the jewelry around Sunny's neck, releasing her horn soon after. Nothing felt different to Sunny, but she felt a sense of dread creeping up in the back of her mind as Scarlet suddenly began to release all of the ropes binding her, dropping them to the floor beside the sandwing. Relief flooded her body, she was out of those claustrophobic ropes. She was fre...

"Stand up!" Barked the Queen.

Panic immediately filled her head as her body refused to response to her commands. She discovered only her eyes were under her control and, much to Sunny's terror, she felt her body begin moving by itself to obey the skywing's command and soon the sandwing was standing up, eerily motionless as if she was made of stone.

"Absolutely Thrilling! It works well~" Scarlet exclaimed, pausing for a moment as if trying to make a tough decision. "Oh! I heard about what Darkstalker made his father do with an enchantment like this and I've alway wanted to try something like it~ But as much as I'd like to see you claw open your own stomach and pull out your heart as a gift to me, I won't because I have more thrilling plans for you~ Instead, I want you to bite off one of your fingers. The middle one on your right paw!" The queen ordered with glee.

Sunny's eyes widened in horror as Scarlet spoke, every word making her grow increasingly terrified, but when she heard the command, her stomach dropped as her mind alarm exploded into overwhelming panic, Sunny begging internally for her own body to stop, yet her body moved on despite her pleas, her right paw raising up on its own towards her slowly opening jaws.

PLEASE STOP She shrieked at her disobedient body in desperation as it placed her middle digit between her front teeth and closed her jaws around it until she felt her teeth press against her finger..

"Oh, and you're allowed- no! -encouraged to scream!" Scarlet quickly butted in, her voice filled with glee..

And scream Sunny did though her closed maw as she felt her jaws clamp down hard on her finger, sharp teeth cutting through scale, skin, and muscle with ease before stopping on the bone. But her body was intent on following through with Scarlet's command that it began grinding her jaws side to side, her teeth little by little digging into the bone and sawing through it. Her mind was nothing but agony as her screams and wails continued even after her jaws finished sawing through the bone and severed her finger. The bloodied finger remained in her maw as Sunny's body lowered her paw to the floor on its own, minus one finger as blood puddled up around her claws. The sandwing fought a gagging sensation as she could taste and feel the raw flesh of her former digit in her maw along with the metallic flavor of blood made her stomach churn.

Scarlet squealed with unbridled joy at the display she just witnessed, practically bouncing a bit with excitement. "Thrilling thrilling thrilling! I'm going to have to give Darkstalker my thanks in private at some point for that gift~ Oh!, the things I'm going to make that little rainbow bitch do to herself...~" The skywing crooned, her slender body shuddering in arousal as she gazed off in the direction of Glory, looking a little lost in thought for a moment before she shook her head to clear her mind. "Right, now. Where were we?~" She asked, humming a few bars from the same waltz as before. "Ah, of course~ Drop that scrap meat in your mouth and lift your other paw up to about my chest height and keep there completely stable. Feel free to move your head as you wish~"

Sunny gasped in sudden relief as she felt her jaws open to let her finger drop to the floor, full control of her head return to her soon after, but the slight reprieve was fleeting as she gagged again before trying to spit out the blood still left in her maw. She was still coughing and spitting as her paw began to lift up as it was ordered, reaching up to the height of where the chest of a taller skywing like Scarlet would be, stopping in the air to sit motionless. She whimpered loudly and clenched her eyes shut tight as she remembered what her actual torture was supposed to be, Tsunami's punishment. With her one good front paw lifted as such, most of her weight was shifted painfully onto her injured paw, the awkward positioning of her stance combined with her body's rigid stiffness was causing nearly every muscle group in her body to rapidly grow sore.

The Queen looked pleased as she paced around the sandwing a few times, her eyes scanning up and down, even leaning in close to appraise various less visible areas, under her wings, along her back, but the sandwing's eyes flying wide open in surprise and embarrassment as she felt Scarlet lift her tail up high to allow the skywing examine her most private of areas. A few moments later of uncomfortable fear and personal space disruption, Scarlet pressed Sunny's tail back down and after one last predatory lap the Queen stop to stand in front of her. "Oh, what a shame! To have ruin a body such yours is heart breaking, even if you are a filthy hybrid." She remarked with an indignant huff, her paw lifting to grip Sunny's muzzle firmly, turning it back and forth as she inspected every inch. "Maybe if you hadn't of made me hate and despise you so much, I may have even desired you." Scarlet revealed, giving a chuckle and releasing Sunny's head. "Oh, well! Your loss~" The skywing exclaimed as she sat back on her hind legs and got settled, reaching over to grab another instrument from her tool box and lifted her own forepaws up towards Sunny's. Her left claw gripped the sandwing's motionless paw tightly as her right one began to slowly spread those fingers apart, separating them away from each other just a tiny bit. Scarlet lowered her right again to retrieve her tool of choice, raising back up to reveal in its grasp a pair of dull steel pliers, nicks, scratches, and stains of old blood covered its surface showing that this tool was used quite often and for purposes it wasn't actually meant for.

"Oh, this is a shame too! Just look at how well taken care of these claws are! So clean and neatly filed. I'll have you do mine later tonight, we'll spend time together just you and I~" Scarlet gave Sunny a grin that set dead center between warm and terrifying. "But, as for now it's time to punish the little traitor, I'm pull a claw for everyone you betrayed! You do know how many that is, right? I simply can not remember, did you just rat out your friends, or was there a group of your precious students and their families hiding there too?~"

Sunny clenched her eyes closed as the queen moved in front of her, trying desperately to maybe prepare herself for the pain, maybe lessen the ferocity of it. Each word Scarlet spoke though made the sandwing flinch and whimper, her bloodshot eyes opening as she heard the final sentence. How many did she throw into the murderous claws of this mad queen? She didn't know. She hadn't gotten to the safe zone yet, she had only known where it was. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, as she kept them shut, her mind foggy as her thoughts flashed to her students and friends in worry and regret. Fatespeaker, Deathbringer, everyone. Please be safe. I'm so sorry.

"No?" Scarlet snickered, tapping that pair of pliers against each one of claws, Sunny's enchantment controlled paw barely even shaking at each nudge. "I could just make up a number, couldn't I? But you only have twenty claws total, what happens if the number is higher?!" The skywing asked cheerfully. "If That was the case, I suppose I'd move on to pulling out teeth~ Oh, wouldn't that be thrilling?!~"

Sunny recoiled her head at the Queen's words, whimpering quietly. "plea-please don't.." Came her near silent and hopeless plea from her hoarse throat. The sandwing immediately regretted speaking as Scarlet let out a furious roar.

Scarlet's eyes ignited with a rage, snarling at the sandwing's disobedience of her single rule. In a matter of seconds, Scarlet clamped the pliers down on the claw of the first digit along Sunny's paw, the pressure of her infuriated squeeze causing the nail to crack a bit. The air cracked next, torn apart by a blood-curdling scream from the poor dragonet as Scarlet pulled back on those pliers with as much force as she could, ripping that talon from its finger with a gush of crimson fluid. Blood pooled from the gash where the claw was occupied, but despite this and the overwhelming pain that Sunny wailed in, the sandwing's paw remained as still as her unmoving body.

"Look at me. Apologize." Scarlet demanded, the skywing seething in anger as she spread the pliers open to drop the bloodied claw to the floor with a clatter before the menacing tool was raised up and latched onto the next claw in the row. "NOW!"

Sunny coughed softly on her tears in between heaves of her chest as she tried to catch her breath, the excruciating agony ripping the air from her lungs. The sandwing was growing delirious and light-headed, barely noticing her head turning on its own to face Scarlet until they made eye contact and fresh terror filled her body as she stared into that face of fuming anger and complete malice. "I'm s-sorry…' She bubbered out weakly. "I'm so sorry..." Sunny's eyes looked vacant, their focus lost as her mind faltered and cracked under the increasingly enormous amounts of stress and pain.

"Enough!" Scarlet shook her head and snarled at that, lifting up her plier wielding paw up to the side of her head to rub against her temple. "Ugh. Your voice gives me a headache." She looked over Sunny, watching the little sandwing's eyes mist over as Scarlet thought for a moment before her mouth curled up into a cruel smirk. "I know what I'm going to do next~ I'm going to cut those annoying vocal cords of yours. I'm sure your "friends" would have loved it if they had already been sliced before you spilled that secret to me." Scarlet jeered as she turned her head to glance over at the seawing and gave a mocking laugh at her own morbid joke.

Tsunami quickly looked away as Scarlet turned to her, sniffling quietly as she clenched her eyes closed and tried to ignore the torment Sunny was being forced to endure. Inside, the seawing was torn. One side of her was cheering for every scream that traitorous sandwing let out while another side screamed out for Sunny, agonized at seeing her in pain and being unable to help. She was still shocked at the revelation, she hadn't wanted to believe it at first, that Sunny would break like that and not even under duress. But the more it ran through her head, the more it made sense. Sunny was the only one that knew where they were that wasn't already there and her talkativeness meant she was never trusted with important information. Fury had overtaken the seawing and in the heat of the moment laid out the punishment little Sunny was to endure. Tsunami whimpered silently as she felt the tinges of regret as her rage cooled.

Scarlet furrowed her brow in frustration and huffed sharply as Tsunami remained silent . "Eh. I'll get back to you later, killjoy." The queen muttered before returning her attention to Sunny, though the sandwing barely acknowledged her anymore, her eyes shut tight as she coughed and groaned weakly. "Ugh." The skywing sighed as she brought the pliers back to Sunny's paw and just as quickly as before, gripped the tool tight on a talon and ripped it out in one fluid motion.

Sunny's scream was just as sharp as the first, the stone walls reverberating with the horrible shriek before she choked on her own tears and saliva, stopping her cry short. Her chest heaved with a fit of coughing, adding even more pain to her incredibly sore body. Everything in her body cried out for mercy, the sandwing gasping for air as she steadily grow noticeably weaker, her eyelids heavy as her whimpers of defeat fading off at time.

Scarlet let out an angry snarl, baring her fangs. "No! YOU are not allowed to pass out!" The skywing roared as she reared back the hand wielding the pliers and swung the tool hard, the steel connecting with the side of Sunny's jaw. There was sickening crack as the blunt instrument hit, fracturing the Sandwing's jawbone in several places along the impact, the shock and pain jolting Sunny awake a little more as she cried out, a raspy near silent cry, the act only moving her broken jaw and causing more agony.

"Better than nothing~" Scarlet remarked with a bit more joy in her voice. "Now, let's finish up with these claws and then I'll show you your own private room in your new permanent home, at least, your home for however much longer I decide to keep all of you alive~" The queen smiled and began humming that melodic waltz to herself again as she eagerly returned to her task of removing each and every one of Sunny's claws, thinking to herself about how her day has been just perfect.

And tomorrow will be thrilling~

End of Part One


End file.
